


Raincheck

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They're cute, just cute, seokmin's emotional, soonseok, soonyoung too, sudden proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: Seokmin just misses Soonyoung so much he felt like dying





	Raincheck

Seokmin furiously dried his hair with a towel as he went out of his bathroom, fully-bathed. His forehead creased over his flaring glare and scrunched nose that even threw Seungkwan away when he was met with the latter at the stairs. The younger stuttered saying he's just gonna go grocery shopping, most likely avoiding the foul mood of his hyung. Seokmin shrugged him off and went straight to the kitchen, feet thumping, huffing every second whilst he makes himself a hot cup of coffee. He looked over the window at the counter and his frown grew more visible at the sighy of a gloomy clouds, threatening to drip waters from the skies any minute soon.

Not good. The weather has been annoying the shit out of him since he woke up this morning. He went through a week dragged with shitloads of paperworks, and full-scheduled itinerary, now that the only free day he gets from a workweek, is obviously another unfortunate twenty-four hours of his lifespan.

He picked up his phone from the kitchen table, pressing hard at the contact named with a small heart emoji. Tipping the cup into his mouth, he sipped a bit of the dark liquid as he waited for the person to pick up the call.

"Hey baby.." says the other recipient.

"Please tell me we're not cancelling the date." Seokmin muttered softly, eyes downcasted, sad upon the thought of another chance to get to see his boyfriend, slipping away from his fingers.

He heard a soft click of a door from the other line and presumed Soonyoung probably went inside his bathroom. The male sighed, awaiting for an answer.

"Babe, I already cancelled the reservation.." Seokmin's heart dropped at the information, placing the cup in his hands above the table as he slumped down on a chair behind him, hopeless.

"Today is the only day I've got to see you again after two weeks."

"I know.." Seokmin grew even more annoyed at his boyfriend's answer, lacking remorse. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth to hold in his emotions. Overwhelmed with mixture of anxiety, rage and sadness. The corner of his eyes burning with tears as his chest heaved at the tightening inside.

Just a sole day without seeing Soonyoung makes Seokmin's heart hurt in too much longingness. If it isn't for everyday survival, he might've bailed out from work already to have the quality time he desired to have with the other. The past two weeks were excruciatingly painful enough for him to bear another day, or worse, another whole week. No, he can't. He definitely can't last that long.

Yet with how Soonyoung just cancelled their movie date, he felt neglected. Was he the only one feeling empty without the other? Was it only him who can only cry at every end of the day that they weren't able to eat together? Is he the only one who misses the other?

"... don't you love me anymore?" His voice was so weak and breaks at the last word, a tear slid down his left cheek, he was quick to wipe it but more tears follwed after and he can no longer hold them back. He felt so pathetic, crying over a cancelled date. He felt like pitying himself for being this sensitive.

He raised up a hand again, to dry his whole face but a different pair of palm touched his cheeks gently, carefully wiping off the sad tears. His gaze trailed the arm until he reached the face of the man. His heart sunkened, beating in an abnormal pace again. His crying didn't halt though, the sight triggered hundred more weight of frustration from his body to overflow. The man caged him, lovingly, into his arms. Rubbing circles against his back as he buried his face at the male's tummy.

"I missed you so much.." Seokmin hiccuped as the male spoke, his voice laced with much affection. His touch compassionate against him. He stood up abruptly, caging his boyfriend's face with his trembling hands and leaning in to give him a deep kiss. So deep it displays the longing and dreaded loneliness within him. He kissed Soonyoung so hard and passionate, like his lips were the only cure to a disease and Seokmin is in a terminal stage. He kissed him with the amount of kisses they could have shared during the long-stretched two weeks, but didn't get to. He kissed him like he's in a dessert and Soonyoung is his water. Seokmin kissed him so deep, still crying, because saying 'I missed you too' seems like an oversimplification of what he currently feels.

"Did you really think I'd just let a goddamn weather forecast stop me from seeing the love of my life?" Soonyoung's arms wrapped around his neck tightened. Seokmin pulled the other male closer to him, their chest almost a breath away, by his waist. Their forehead pressed together and noses brushing. Soonyoung was now pressed against the wall, with Seokmin's legs trapping him in between.

"How dare you make me cry?" Soonyoung chuckled and carressed his lover's cheek sickeningly sweet.

"You're such a crybaby." The statement caused Seokmin to press the older harder against the wall. Their chest now flushed against each other as he grazes their lips together, he trapped Soonyoung's upper lip with his pair and sucked on it causing the male to whimper.

"I'm still your daddy." Soonyoung snorted and pecked a kiss against his nose.

"But seriously, I can't bear to have another day to pass without you, I swear, I'm going to die. I feel so incomplete."

"Then marry me." Seokmin pulled away, grabbing a tiny rubber band at the top of a cupboard near them then got onto his knees.

"I don't have the ring for now, baby. And I haven't even prepared any candlelight dinner under the shower of stars sparkling, twinkling with the moon from above us. I also don't have a violinist playing our themesong at the background nor am I dressed in suit and tie. But I sure have the heart to surrender to you and a promised future as your life partner. I have with me, myself, as the only symbol of my love and the fate I'm drawing for the both of us,"

"I'm not going to recite to you any of the sappy lines and excerpts from your favorite books like 'I can't love you within the boundaries of reason. It's overwhelming and it's consuming my every bone. I have always thought it's an exaggeration to feel this overpowered by a feeling, as if a stronger entity has taken over. I have found in you everything I lost before.' but I can only vow to you the one and only thing I want to. The only words I've been aching to tell you. I want you to make me yours, I want you to be mine. Not just today, not in this way of calling me your boyfriend, not in this method of dating. I want to belong to you in a way, unbreakable. I want all of days to be consisted with me and you, us. I want my whole lifetime be spent with you by my side, on the couch, on the bed, here in this spot or anywhere inside this house and any place our feet could get to reach in this entire universe. Kwon Soonyoung, I want to be your husband. Will you say 'I do'?"

With a face drenched with tears, frantically nodding as he jumped down to embrace the kneeling man, resulting for the both to stumble onto the floor. Soonyoung showered the man's face underneath him with kisses and tears still non-stop flowing while his arms are around his neck and Seokmin's hands gripping his waist.

"If it's not you, I wouldn't plan to marry off myself. You're all I want to spend my life with, dumbass. Where did you even steal that speech?" Soonyoung hit his chest lightly after, pillowing his cheek over his beating heart.

"I wanted to get even because you made me cry earlier too." Seokmin sat himself up, with Soonyoung now sitting on his lap. They stared at each other with heart eyes and honestly, the couple didn't seem to give any shit anymore when the world falls apart from behind them.

"Marry me, hyung.." Seokmin muttered, pecking a kiss against Soonyoung's forehead, lingering there for a moment.

"I've already answered, you shit. I will marry you, Lee Seokmin. I will marry no one else but you."

What more could they ask for? They've now got two lifetimes laid for the both of them. Mingled futures and tangled hearts. They concluded the agreement with their infamous sweet brief kiss against their crescent curved lips, smiling hearts and contented gazes.

**Author's Note:**

> Soonseok fluff is my guilty pleasure, don't judge me


End file.
